


Recessional

by dollsome



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And I know I don't want this<br/>Oh, I swear I don't want this<br/>There's a reason not to want this,<br/>But I forgot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessional




End file.
